The Internet's Stories, Written Out
by fangirlofall7
Summary: A collection of head-canons I found through this lucky thing called Google Search. I own NOTHING HERE, not the characters or worlds or even the plot. I only own the specific writing. Hope you enjoy! Pairings vary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I really shouldn't be writing anything new…but I can't resist to build upon some awesome Percy Jackson Head-Canons I found.**

The small group of nine-year-olds was waiting beside the stage, conversing in small whispers as they got ready to present their separate projects. The little blonde girl with grey eyes was particularly excited, hoping to impress her hard-to-please father with her findings on why ancient architecture lasted longer than modern-day works. Her teacher, Mr. Sneadiman, had been very impressed, giving her enough extra-credit points to ensure all 100s that year. And now, the end of the school year, was the moment to show her dad that she was more like her mother than even he though.

"Annabeth Chase, and her presentation on Ancient Buildings vs. Modern Day buildings!" Mr. Sneadiman announced. A few bored parents clapped politely, but there were two hands in the audience hitting each other more enthusiastically than others. _Daddy!_

Annabeth stepped onto the stage and walked to the podium, tucking a curly strand of hair behind her ear. Slowly, in the rehearsed voice of a scholar, she began to read her research report to the audience. While she did so, she scanned it with her eyes…looking for a familiar face.

As she neared the end of her printed page, Annabeth felt her little nine-year-old heart sink. Her dad wasn't there…but was that someone else she knew? She glanced over at an older man sitting in a wheelchair, applauding for her with a wide grin on his face.

Chiron. He could've been at Camp Half-Blood then, playing cards with Mr. D. He could've been running with the satyrs or teaching archery to the campers. But instead he had chosen to watch her give a feeble speech.

Mr. Sneadiman ushered Annabeth off the stage, and she ran up to Chiron. "Why'd you come?" she whispered.

"Because I love you, of course," Chiron answered. And Annabeth didn't care that her dad hadn't come that time. Because her other dad had.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry in advance…you'll see what I mean soon.**

A dark-haired man laid in a hospital bed, the starch white room blinding him as he opened his eyes and blinked; once, twice, thrice.

He sat up, looking around. _Why am I here? What is this place? How old am I?_ How depressing. He didn't even know his own age. His name was in a corner of his mind though…he tried searching it out but was distracted by a window on the wall. An auburn haired nurse had just walked past it, casually glancing in. The man watched as she did a double-take, stares wide-eyed into the window, then turned around and runs down the hall.

He had to suppress a chuckle as he imagined her trying to get down the hall quickly in tall white heels.

 _Am I in a hospital?_ he thought. Before the man could think about the thought any farther, though, the door opened and a stream of doctors in white coats appeared. surrounding his bed.

"Who are you people?" the man asked. "And who…who am I?"

Beside him, a doctor glanced at a clipboard. "Percy Jackson," he said at last. "You are currently in a hospital. You have been for the past five years, trapped in a coma. According to these charts—" the doctor tapped his clipboard, "—from where we were monitoring your brain activity, you were hallucinating vividly in a dreamlike state."

And it all came back.

The fights, the friends, the enemies, the two wars. The camps, the jokes, the deaths. The beautiful blonde girl with grey eyes, inquisitive and thoughtful and perfect. The underwater kiss.

Percy's throat released a very inhuman strangled choking sound. "It…it was fake?" he stammered. A weight like an elephant had settled on his chest. "Chiron? Grover? Annabeth?" The doctors glanced at each nervously. Percy didn't notice. Percy didn't care. Percy had descended into hysteria. "Piper? Jason? Leo? Fake?" he looked around for answers. "Hazel? Frank?" No replies. "Nico? Reyna?" Percy's hands were gripping the plastic bed arms. The doctor's had stood and were slowly backing towards the doors, like Percy was a wild animal with rabies.

Percy _was_ a wild animal.

"Sir, you're in the real world now. That nonsense was created by your mind. We'll be sending the results to brain study-centers across America…" one had began to say.

"It was real!" Percy screamed. A doctor walked up to him with a needle. The world went black.

Face swam in out of his vision. A girl with blonde curls kissed him, a boy with goat legs bleated, an old man stepped out of a wheelchair to reveal his horse body. A Native American girl smiled sadly at him, a blond dude laughed at something, a scrawny kid caught on fire but remained unharmed. An awkwardly unproportioned boy shot a bow and arrow with ease, a small girl with golden hair giggled. A fierce looking girl watched Percy intently, and a kid dressed in dark clothes just…kind of looked on. They all disappeared, one after the other.

A resounding chorus of voices sounded in the darkness of Percy's mind just before he woke up again. "We're really, Percy." Finally, a girl's voice. Intelligent, even with stupid words for a teenager to be saying: "I love you."

SORRYSORRYSORRY


End file.
